My 9th Episode Merboy David
by GameKirby
Summary: David and the gang go on an Underwater treasure hunt with his newest gadget: The Mersuit that makes its user like a Merman or a Mermaid. Will David and the gang find the treasure?


My NINTH Home-made Episode

Chapter 1. -The Mer-Suit-

The kids travel with Rocket to David's Castle for a message, David tells the gang "Meet me at the shoreline." Rocket lands on the shoreline and spotted David in an experimental aquatic suit with metallic legs called the Mer-Suit, the 'Mer' part is short for Merman or Mermaid. Annie says to Leo "What's a Mermaid?" he replies "A Mermaid or Merman is a story character that has the upper body of a person but the tail of a fish." June says "I love 'The Little Mermaid' one of my favorite stories." until David's watch beeps and says "Attention: Sunken treasure found but guarded by sharks." David wants to get the treasure so he tells Rocket to grab his feet and dunk his head on the ocean to test his breather mask which is like a diver's mask with a glass circle around his face. Rocket dunks David's head on the ocean, June was afraid that he was drowning so David signals Rocket to lift him up and see that his suit works, he tells Rocket to take him and the others to the Indian Ocean where the treasure is located until the gang notices that David is outside of Rocket while they are flying in the sky. Will Merboy David and the gang find the treasure?

Chapter 2. -Underwater Problems-

David's radar shows that the treasure is located in the bottom of the Indian Ocean, Rocket lands in the ocean with the gang inside him, planning their mission underwater until David says to Rocket "Right Here." until Rocket drops David and his metallic legs transforms into merfins while Rocket transforms into his submarine mode. The gang sees David in the ocean swimming fish-like to the trail of the treasure when all the sudden June starts feeling queasy and seasick by David's fish-like movements so he tells June "Check the First-aid kit and you'll find a cup of water and some sea-sickness pills." she replies "How do you take them?" he replies "Simple: Place the pill on your tongue and drink the water with everything including the pill" June swallows the pill and starts feeling better knowing that its working while the others spotted Dolphins. David had an Idea: To speak like a Dolphin, Leo says "You can't do that." until David replies "I could watch this." when suddenly he starts speaking and chirping like a Dolphin, until some Dolphins show him and the gang the way to the treasure. Will the Dolphins help the gang find the treasure?

Chapter 3. -Whales, Squids and Tuna-

David and the gang follows the Dolphins to a trail and found Rocket's old friend, Little Whale, (Whale Tale) with Rocket being glad to see his old friend again, Little Whale thought David was a big fish when suddenly a Squid captures David with its long tentacles. Rocket and the gang try to free David by tickling the Squid's head with his grab-nabbers until the Squid releases him from his tentacle grip as he frees himself from the creature, David now swims fish-like toward a school of Tuna fish when all the sudden the Tuna thought David was the leader of the school. Everywhere David tried to move, the Tuna followed him the gang while trying to think on how to solve this problem, The Tuna started attacking Rocket cause' they think it was a Giant Red Snapper, so David tells the school of Tuna "Stop it, guys, those are my friends in a submarine." The school of Tuna stops and swims away when all the sudden David and the gang encounters a swarm of Jellyfish blocking the trail to the treasure knowing that a Jellyfish's tentacles are dangerous and they sting their enemies. How will David and the gang pass the swarm of Jellyfish?

Chapter 4. -Stung by Jellyfish-

David thinks of a way to past the Jellyfish swarm but he finds out that Jellyfish can sting their enemies with it's tentacles until Quincy had an Idea: a pied-piper act, he uses a flute to command the Jellyfish to follow Rocket while David swims past them until one Jellyfish stings his metallic fish-like tail. David groans a little cause' the Jellyfish didn't know that his Fish-like tail is made of a strong metal, the gang returns as they see David getting zapped by a Jellyfish from it's tentacles until June says "Are you OK, David?" he replies "It hurts a little but I'll recover as soon as I can." he continues his search for the sunken treasure when he finds the Great Barrier Reef off the coast of Australia with its magnificent beauty. David swims around the reef and meets a school of Clownfish (The fish Nemo and Marlin we're) along with a school of Blue Tangs (The fish Dory was) everywhere knowing that they are getting closer to the treasure, the fish thought David was a giant fish and Rocket being a Giant Red Snapper until David sees the trail getting closer until he sees three dangerous Sharks guarding the treasure. Will David and the gang retrieve the treasure from the Sharks or be fish food?

Final Chapter -David vs. The Sharks-

David notices that the treasure is being guarded by the three Sharks, a Great White and a pair of Mako Sharks, just when the gang and David swims for the treasure a Swordfish gets caught in the way and accidentally cuts David on his arm, the blood from his arm starts flowing in the ocean when suddenly the Great White Shark sniffs the blood and sees David who thinks he was a BIG fish. The Great White and the Mako sharks started chasing David all over the ocean until he quickly swims and avoids the Shark's teeth until he tells the gang "Leave, guys or the Sharks will go after you." The Great White and the Mako sharks chases David all over the ocean until he sees a sunken cruise ship on the way, he says and taunts "Hey, Jaws!" and makes a raspberry sound until the Shark was ready to chomp on David until he ducks and the Shark crashes into the hull of the sunken ship and collapses. The Mako stop to rescue the Great White Shark when David gets the treasure, when the sharks see David taking the treasure Rocket quickly grabs David and escapes out of the ocean and back to the sky, when the gang returns to David's Castle, he opens his sleeve and see a big cut on his arm. June quickly grabs a first-aid kit and wraps David's arm with Bandages, he recovers opens the chest and sees a lot of jewels and fancy clothing from the renaissance times, David decides to keep the historic things in his castle until Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the final Curtain, David pops up his head out of the curtain and starts chirping like a Dolphin (The gang Laughs) THE END


End file.
